


The Pasha Saga

by RisingSunfish



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy Arc, Animal POV, Gen, Stylized Narration, White Clouds, Wyverns, secret pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSunfish/pseuds/RisingSunfish
Summary: The events of the Academy Arc as told by Claude's stowaway wyvern Pasha, as only Pasha can tell them. Character tags will be added as they appear in new chapters.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan & Claude von Riegan's Wyvern
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The Pasha Saga

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask, yes, the narration/prose is going to be Like That for the whole thing. Totally get if it's not your cup of tea, but I'm not changing course at this point. Anyway, without further ado....

### ~ i - lone moon ~ 

today when the sun went down we are inside a new place. my human and me. he is called khalid and i’m pasha. 

i get a little stable inside and he sleeps on top of it. i had to be very very quiet today because i’m not allowed. khalid says that he has to go away in the daytime, but i have to stay in my stable. i don’t want to. there is nothing to bite in here. but khalid scrunched up his eyebrows and when he does that it means something is bad. i want to be good.

•••••

today khalid bringed me a big plate of fishes to eat. i love him. i eated all of them and took a big sleep.

i wake up and i think, where are more fishes? khalid got them on a plate. but i have to wait for him to find more because i want to be good.

i get to go out the window to make stinks on the perch. i still have to be very quiet but it is nicer out here. we are high off the ground. at home and at the other big house we lived high off the ground. but in the big house the windows were small and human sized. i only could see sky out of those. and at home the ground is very very far away from the windows. the ground looks kinda small from up here. maybe when i get big i can fly to the ground!

there is other humans on the ground. mostly they have the same clothes mine does. i wonder if they are nice. then i remember khalid telled me they’re not. there is also cats and dogs. i wonder if they are nice. oh, i have to go back inside.

•••••

today! i met! a friend!! khalid let a littler pink human come to our den. i stayed very quiet even though she was loud like a bird. i heard she sat on the stable and i tried to move my tail and it hitted her foot. bad pasha. she screamed and said there's a rat under there! that’s a mean word because rats bite you but they’re not playing. i stayed very very very quiet and stopped moving like i was dead bones. 

then! khalid visited his head inside my stable and reached in to give me a scritch. he said it’s okay pasha, you can come out. but i don’t want people to yell at me. he held his arm around me and pushed me outside. not all the way outside though. just to his big stable. the pink girl made a noise but nice this time. she said he’s so cute! and i know that’s good. she’s called hilda and she is so good at scritches because she has claws. 

oh, claws made me think. hilda keeps calling my human clawed. he doesn’t have claws. i am confused. i don’t understand most of the talk they do. but khalid said before that he came here so he could learn stuff and i think i’m supposed to learn here too. so i’m gonna try and learn and remember human talk best as i can. khalid doesn’t speak wyvern but he understands what i say mostly and sometimes he tries saying the same sounds back at me. he sounds real silly. but i know he understands me.

anyway i will tell you what they say. we are on the floor and hilda is giving me scritches on my tummy. then she says so, house leader! glad you’re up for it. my brother was kind of put out when he found out i didn’t get it. he was house leader back when he went here. khalid says i can see that. i’ve got big shoes to fill, eh? hilda says don’t bother. one holst is enough. khalid leans back against the side of our stable and says well, do you have any advice for me? i’m all ears. hilda turns more to him and says yes. first off, don’t boss us around. or get all obsessed with making sure everyone’s following the rules. my brother used to rat me out all the time even at home, it’s so annoying. second, don’t try and act like you’re closer to the professors than to us. third, don’t play favorites. 

khalid smiles and says you’re a bit late on that one, i’m afraid. hilda curls forward and puts her head in her hands and says oh really? khalid says yeah. i’ve already settled on it. lorenz is my special favorite. 

hilda laughs real real big and loud and it makes me jump at first. she says i’ve known that guy for years and he still makes my skin crawl. and that’s just the beginning of the list of weirdos in our class this year. like i don’t know what marianne’s deal is, but i do know her best friend is a horse. leonie collects garbage and then wears it, which is disgusting. i’m honestly kind of shocked that raphael can even read. lysithea’s like twelve and she acts like WE can’t read. and i know the goddess created all of us with love and care, but i’m pretty sure ignatz was an exception.

khalid listens and kinda smiles. then he folds up his arms and says what about me? hilda says what about you? khalid says c’mon. you didn’t waste any time assessing everyone else. so out with it. what kind of weirdo am i? i’m curious.

hilda gets even pinker. she says uhh… well, you do sort of… stand out. not that that’s bad! you just… don’t look like a fódlander. khalid says hilda, i’m hurt. that’s it? that’s the weirdest thing you could come up with? she says what do you want me to say?

khalid says how bout this. von riegan’s nice enough… he’s charming, smart, nice eyes… but he couldn’t pick halfway decent friends to save his life. all that potential, and he’s gotta waste it on a bunch of hapless idiots. what a shame. well, at least he’s got that hilda to set him straight.

hilda scritches me a little on my neck and waits a second. then she says all right, maybe i’m judging everyone too quickly. khalid says judge away. i’m glad i’m in the weird house. wouldn’t want to fit in even if i tried.

he sounds kinda proud. that makes me feel happy too. i go over to him and snuggle my head into his jacket. i love him.

hilda leaves for a little and comes back with the best best best smell i ever remember. kind of fishy but better and it didn’t look like a fish. i got to eat. the whole thing. then i falled asleep while she rubbed my tummy after. 

i love her too. 

•••••

khalid is gone for almost the whole sun time. i sleep a lot. i used up all my sleep when the sun was out and now it’s dark and i’m awake. he is trying to sleep but i want to move and walk and bite things. it’s hard to move in my little stable. i step outside and explore again. lots of smells. some of them is other humans. i smell hilda where she was sitting and khalid everywhere but the other ones are new. i hope it’s friends. i am excited so i do some jumps and spins. he growls at me to go back asleep. but when i do it again he’s already asleep. 

the top of the stable must be soft if he stays asleep so good.

today i try to do a nap on top of my stable. which is also called a bed. just like khalid does. i go next to the wall and wiggle up the side. my feet sink into the roof because it’s soft like a pillow. back home i get to sleep on top of pillows. i will be quiet and good. i find the pillow at the end and flop onto it. so soft.

i wake up. khalid is back. he’s holding lots of boxes. he dumps them on the other end of the stable and says my name kinda mad. he says you were supposed to stay under the bed. and you drooled on the pillow. i curl up as small as i can. i know i’m in trouble. but he flops on the bed next to me and scritches between my horns. he says it’s okay. and pats his tummy for me to climb onto him. that’s my favorite. it’s not soft like a pillow, but he’s warm and i like feeling him take breaths. he tells me that he’s happy i’m here. and that i’m the only one who isn’t crazy. i scootch up close and lick his nose. 

those boxes are kinda different from how i thought. they have lots of little paper blankets stacked inside. oh i know these! they are called books. these books confused me at first cause they smell different and very very interesting. i smell all sorts of humans on them inside of the big smell they have. i want to play with one of them! but every time i get close khalid pulls me back. rrrr. he put the books on a high ledge i can’t reach.

most days are the same. khalid leaves before the sun comes up and i take lots of sleeps while he is gone. he comes back to give me a breakfast and a lunch and i get dinner later and snacks too when he’s here. it was a little exciting to start but now i am very very very bored. i can’t play because it’s too loud. i want to smell things and be outside on my perch but i can’t do those for very long. my insides feel wiggly all the time. it makes me wanna bite everything.

hilda comes over sometimes and that’s the most fun because she plays with me and gives me scritches. khalid does too but not as good.

i think i figured something out. she calls him claude and that’s his nickname. kinda like how sometimes i’m pasha and sometimes i’m buddy. hilda calls me a lot of stuff too. baby or goofball or little stinker or sweet boy. i want to try too! she is… queen scritch.

•••••

i’m going to have fun today! when khalid leaves i hop down off the stable and look for a way to climb up in that one spot where the books are. i think i figure this thing out too. there are boxes that come out of the wall if you tug on the metal branches. there’s clothes and blankets inside. the bottom ones aren’t tall enough when i pull them out. so i pull out the next highest one. i fall and it crashes down almost on top of me. but! it is on the other box and that’s tall enough. i can hop onto it from the bottom box, and then onto the ledge with the books. they smell like forever. i lick one and then have an idea. i push it down to the floor where i can always reach. then i push all of them down. it is so so so fun. i explore the rest of the ledge. there’s some plates to lick and a big metal thing on a pillow. it hurts my nose when i smell it and i sneeze big. i do not want to play with that thing.

time to hop down and play with a book. i bite it to open and the papers peel real easy. i can open more of them just with my nose. i bite one to grab it and it crumples but stays stuck to the book. but i’m stronger because i pull it out and eat it. oops. i didn’t mean to but i forgot. the next one i don’t eat. i just throw it. and the next one and the next one and the next one and

bad pasha. bad. bad. the books were important. khalid is mad at me and i have to stay under the stable for probably forever.

it turns out not forever. khalid called me out for dinner, and it was normal sized even. he gave me scritches after. he is so nice. he said pasha you can’t eat the books. they don’t belong to us. but i’m big full and i falled asleep when he was talking.

•••••

today the books are missing. khalid is here all day though! so he lets me go out on the perch but he ties a rope on my foot so i can’t go too far. that’s okay. i like watching underneath. there’s lots of humans walking around. big ones and small ones and loud ones. oh! and once today! i saw! another wyvern!! it was very far away flying. i want to fly too. khalid says we will fly together someday. i can’t wait till i’m big.

bad. one of the humans below looked at my eyes. i quick quick went inside and into my stable and in the corner as small i could curl. a little bit later the door knocked. khalid answered and someone came in. not hilda. i peeked a tiny tiny bit and saw it was the same human as underneath. she has short hair and one arm is covered all in black. she’s holding a bow like how khalid has on his wall. i never never never can play with his bow. i know that since i was an egg. i saw he uses it to make animals dead so i can eat them. the string hurts when it snaps on you. he snapped me to show me that and said never never touch this pasha or you will get hurt. 

i don’t know why but my insides wiggle worse. i’m scared. 

the girl with the bow says claude there’s an animal on the balcony. he says maybe a bird or cat. she says a white beast. bad bad bad. i know she saw my eyes. my insides wiggle so bad i make a sound like a floor creak. khalid says the rats must be big around here. the girl says yeah, right. that was some kind of monster. i’m sure of it. i hear khalid sits on top of my stable. he says well, if i see it again i’ll know who to call. the bow girl leaves after that.

•••••

i can’t stay outside very long anymore and i can’t look down at the ground. being a secret is hard.

**Author's Note:**

> So excited to finally be sharing this, right as the real-life Wyvern Moon draws to a close. I hope you enjoy it; I've enjoyed writing it tremendously, and I think beneath the Pashaspeak there's still a compelling story there. Feedback is appreciated, as always. If you like this, check out more Pasha content on my social media (links in my profile)!
> 
> (Also, please let me know if I need to tag for spoilers re: Claude's name? I'm new to AO3 and I still don't really know to what extent that constitutes a spoiler anymore.)


End file.
